


Fear or Hunger

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had fun, because he could play with all his friends and with Yuya-sensei.And then there was Dai-chan, who was his boyfriend, and he was particularly happy to spend time with him.Except for that day.





	Fear or Hunger

Ryosuke always had a lot of fun when he went to the kindergarten. Every morning he woke up early, and while he ate breakfast he told his mother what he was going to do that day.

He had fun, because he could play with all his friends and with Yuya-sensei.

And then there was Dai-chan, who was his boyfriend, and he was particularly happy to spend time with him.

Except for that day.

The older kid was waiting for him at the gate as usual, and he smiled when he saw him.

“Hi, Ryo-chan!” he told him, his hands tight on the backpack’s straps, most likely expecting the usual kiss on his cheek the other gave him every morning.

But Ryosuke didn’t seem to have any intention to do that this morning, and he just walked past him after giving him a nod.

Daiki looked concerned at such an unusual behaviour, and he rushed to follow him, grabbing his hand.

“Ryo-chan, what’s happened?” he asked him, stopping him and looking questioningly at him, while the kid shrugged and kept looking at the floor.

It was then that Takaki headed toward them, greeting them with a cheerful voice.

“Good morning, kids.” he told them, bending on his knees and leaning his face toward Daiki first, who didn’t hesitate in kissing his cheek, and then toward Ryosuke, who instead kept still. “Ryo-chan?” the teacher asked, putting a hand under the kid’s face to make him raise his eyes.

But even then, the kid didn’t react.

“He didn’t greet me either today, Yuya-sensei! I think something terrible has happened.” Daiki explained, then he bit his lip and got close to Yamada. “Are you hungry, Ryo-chan? Do you want my snack?”

Ryosuke raised his eyes, hopeful, but before he could reply Takaki shook his head, taking their hands and leading them toward the door.

“I'm sorry, kids, but this morning no snacks until we’ve seen the doctor. Do you remember today’s coming the doctor to take your blood samples, right?” he told them, then he stopped, as if he had just had an epiphany, and leant toward the younger. “Is this why you’re so sad, Ryo-chan? I understand that it may look like something scary, but I assure you that...”

The kid looked at him with his sad expression and nodded vigorously, interrupting him.

“I don’t want them to take my blood! I'm scared! My dad told me they use a needle, and I’m afraid!” he bit his lip, his eyes watery, and he ran toward Daiki, hiding behind him. “Dai-chan, you tell him I can't do it.” he murmured, holding tight on the elder’s jacket.

“Ryo-chan.” Arioka started then, turning to try and look at him, while Yamada moved alongside him.

He looked at the teacher then, and Takaki took a step forward, picking Yamada up and making him look at his friend. He was crying, silently.

“Ryo-chan, I have to get my blood drawn too. And you know what? My mom told him you don’t feel a thing. There’s no need to cry.” he explained, trying to sound reassuring, but seen the kid’s expression he didn’t seem to have succeeded.

“But I can't even eat! Why can't I eat? I'm hungry and I'm scared, I don’t like it, I don’t want to do it!” he screamed again, hiding his face under Takaki’s neck, and all the teacher could do was holding him tighter against himself, shrugging toward Daiki and nodding for him to get in.

Ryosuke held tight on the teacher’s shirt, sobbing.

He was scared, a lot.

And Dai-chan couldn’t even give him a candy or some chocolate to make him feel better.

He was sure it was going to be the saddest day of his life.

 

~

 

When Ryosuke got inside the room where the doctor was seeing the kids, he didn’t fail to show his worst expression.

During the morning Yuya, his friends and Daiki had repeated him there was nothing to worry about, that it wasn’t going to hurt, and even if he had calmed down a little he still wasn’t crazy at the idea of having to do it.

Dai-chan then to sooth him had told him the he was going to ask him mother if Ryosuke could’ve come over that afternoon to play with him, and that he was going to ask her to make them hot chocolate.

Ryo liked Daiki’s mom’s hot chocolate; she always put crumbs of meringue on top of it when he was there, and she let him dunk cookies in it.

That thought cheered him up a little, but on the other hand it reminded him of how hungry he was.

He barely waved toward the doctor, tamely sitting on the chair and handing his arm to him, trying not to burst out crying.

“Are you scared?” the man asked him, a nice smile on his face, and Yamada didn’t reply to him, nodding and blushing, embarrassed. “Want me to let you sensei in? Would it make you feel better?”

The kid thought about it for a moment, raising his eyebrows, then he smiled.

“Can Dai-chan come in instead? Dai-chan’s my boyfriend, and he’s very brave. I'm sure that if he’s going to hold my hand I won’t feel a thing.”

He didn’t understand why the doctor laughed, but he was glad when he saw him get out of the room, and it didn’t take him long to come back, Arioka following.

“Dai-chan!” Yamada yelled, smiling. “He said you can hold my hand while he draws my blood.” he told him, holding out his hand to the elder and his arm  to the doctor. “Now it’s okay, you can start, sir.” he said, solemn, then he turned toward Daiki. “Dai-chan, do you think your mom made cookies this morning? I like the ones she baked last time, the chocolate chips ones. They’re my favourite, you know? Maybe since this morning I didn’t have breakfast, if I tell her, she’ll let me eat a few more, what do you think?” he spoke slowly, so much that he realized the other was smiling only when he stopped to breathe. He was about to ask him what was so funny, when he heard the doctor’s voice.

“Well, we’re done.” he told him, taking his gloves off and messing with his hair. “You can go eat now, if you’re hungry.” he added with a smile, while the kid stared at him, astonished.

He got off the chair, looking at the red spot he had on his arm.

“Done already? I didn’t feel anything!” he said, surprised, then he rushed to leave the room, as if he was afraid that if he had stayed there the doctor might’ve decided to hurt him like he had feared.

“See, Ryo-chan? I told you it was nothing.” Daiki told him as soon as they walked out of the room, still holding his hand.

“To tell you the truth it hurt a little bit. But I didn’t want to be a scaredy-cat in front of the doctor.” he lied, trying to look dignified. “Dai-chan, next year when they’ll take our blood again, can we go somewhere else and not come to the kindergarten? We could make a trip!” he suggested, smiling to that perspective as if that had become the main focus, and not skipping the visit.

Daiki burst out laughing, nodding.

“A trip? And where do you want to go?”

“McDonald’s.” the kid replied confidently, then he walked toward the hallway, dragging Daiki along. “Dai-chan...” he murmured after a while, stopping. “By any chance, do you have any candy?” he asked, pouting, knowing that the elder was incapable of refusing him anything when he did.

“Ryo-chan, we’re really close to lunch time.” he tried to protest.

“But I’m really, really hungry, I can't resist!”

The other sighed then, shaking his head and taking a candy out of his pocket, handing it to him.

“Here. Only this, though. And then...” he smiled. “If you eat this my mom’s not going to give you more cookies than usual, you know?” he mocked him, his smile getting wider when he saw the astonished look on the other’s face.

“But you’re not going to tell her, are you Dai-chan? You know, those are my favourite cookies, I want lots of them!” he whined, fearing for the fate of his snack.

Daiki wanted to keep teasing him that way, but he couldn’t find it in him to do so and nodded, caressing his hair.

“You can have all the cookies you want, Ryo-chan.” he reassured him, and just them the kid smiled back to him and started walking again, his face dreamy.

The blood thing was long forgotten.

Now he had his candy, he was going to have lunch soon and he was going to eat Dai-chan’s mom’s cookies that afternoon.

And then the next year the two of them were going to take a trip to McDonald’s, and he liked that a lot, especially when he went with Daiki.

He sighed.

That day, all in all, hadn't been so bad.


End file.
